


the rules of time travel do not apply to peter parker

by baby_spidey



Series: time travel? tell me more [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Accidental Time Travel, Adorable Peter Parker, Awkward Peter Parker, Fluff, Gen, Irondad, Peter Parker Can't Keep Secrets, Time Travel, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, implied not steve friendly vibes, spiderson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2020-12-28 03:37:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21130142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baby_spidey/pseuds/baby_spidey
Summary: Peter, socially awkward and anxious, Peter, paled and licked his lips, knowing that he was going to say something immensely stupid like—"Hi, I'm Peter Parker, time anomaly."—that.Wait! Backtrack, backtrack—





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hello and welcome, i rlly don't know where this idea came from.. i just wanted adorkable peter parker 
> 
> also pretend that peter doesn't ruin the timeline pls
> 
> EDIT: i forgot to add this- tw // panic attack

Peter had only managed to screw up this badly once before in his life and it ended up with his spider-suit getting taken away. Now, he figured, Tony will not only take his suit away but ground him for life, if he could figure out when and where the hell he was. Where? He was in some sort of room filled with outdated tech and parts lying about. So, he was in a lab. When? Obviously some time way before he was born this tech, he dared to say it, looked so old. Tony may have spoiled him a little bit when it came to tech ("It's Stark quality or nothing, you hear me?" He firmly told him, pointing a scolding finger at the giggling boy).

Peter laid there in a daze for a while before he attempted to get up. He groaned at the ache in his bones and stretched a little, sighing when the joints popped. Why couldn't he get a softer landing? Even time was out to get him. Footsteps nearing the door of the room he was in caught his attention and he looked around for a place to hide in panic. "Fuck!"

Before Peter could even use his stickiness to climb the wall and perhaps hide out on the ceiling until he either woke up from this strange dream or figured out how to get back home, the door opened and in walked a younger looking Tony Stark. Peter would like to state for the record that he knew what a young Tony Stark before the goatee looked like because he had seen the pictures that Rhodey kept and definitely not because he used to geek out over Tony Stark. Said male looks at him and it almost—irrationally, he realized—hurt at how blank his face was and the fact that he didn't know him. 

"Who are you and how did you end up in my highly secure lab?" Young Tony postured defensively, looking as if he was about to start swinging at any time. Peter, socially awkward and anxious, Peter, paled and licked his lips, knowing that he was going to say something immensely stupid like—"Hi, I'm Peter Parker, time anomaly."

—that.

Wait! Backtrack, backtrack—

"I mean, I totally belong in this timeline. Time anomaly, who? Ha ha." 

Nailed it.

Young Tony eyes him suspiciously, stare lingering on his wrist and Peter subconsciously hid the expensive watch (gift from Tony) from his stare. A strange look formed on young Tony's face and then he was gasping—why was he gasping? Then as quickly as he was gasping, he was looking at Peter like older Tony looks at Peter—like he was either going to ground him or hug him. Shit, did he just screw up the space-time continuum?

"Peter Parker, huh?" Peter nodded jerkily. Young Tony set his jaw and raised a brow. "You sure you're not Peter Stark?" 

Peter blanched. Out of all the things/people young Tony could've thought he was, his son was never one of the possibilities he thought of. 

"What?" Peter asked in a suspiciously high voice. Young Tony nodded his head towards the expensive watch that he had been trying to hide for some reason. 

"That watch, I'd recognize it anywhere. It was passed down from generation to generation of Stark men and you have it, so you must be my son or something." Young Tony explained nonchalantly, as if he was telling Peter the weather. Peter's heart nearly burst out of his rib-cage because he did not know that when Tony presented him with this watch on his birthday. 

"Well, not biologically anyways." Peter muttered under his breath because he totally has been seeing Tony as a father figure and the elder man practically radiated dad vibes whenever Peter was around. Young Tony crossed his arms and attempted to look intimidating, which kind of worked, but not really since the male looked like he was around Peter's age. 

"Anyways, what's my kid doing running around time traveling and shit?" Young Tony leveled him a glare that was almost on par with his future self's glare and Peter avoided eye contact, turning bright red.

"Um, nothing. What date is it anyways?" Peter asked changing the subject, not wanting to say anything that could jeopardize the future anymore, hopefully his da-Tony!, he meant Tony, will hurry up and find some way to find and rescue him before he ended up potentially ruining the space-time continuum and somehow that seemed like a very Peter Parker thing to do.

"It's February 2, 1996." Young Tony said and Peter breathes a sigh of relief, there was nothing he could say that could ruin the future right now, except if he ended up accidentally badmouthing Obadiah Stane, which was a very real possibility. Obadiah Stane was the only person in the world that Peter would ever think about hurting purposefully, him and Howard Stark.

"Okay," Peter said cheerily, feeling very good about himself. "There is literally nothing I could do to ruin the future right now, you told me the 90's were all a blur after your parents were murdered anyways."

Wait, why does it feel like he said something he shouldn't—

"...murdered?"

—have?

"Shit, I am actively ruining the future, if future dad Tony was here right now—I'd be toast." Peter breathed out, rubbing his hands on his face. Young Tony's face goes through a lot of emotions, but eventually settled on one. 

"What do you mean my parents were murdered?" 

———

"I'll tell you because I know what happened the last time someone didn't tell you and they are a really shitty person, especially for being America's icon, more like America's favorite fugitive, but, like, I also don't wanna ruin the timeline-" 

"Just spit it out." Young Tony cut the younger male off. Even though Peter was very endearing, he had some very important information that would change his life.

"Okay, so this is going to sound weird, but the Winter Soldier—aka James 'Bucky' Barnes—killed your parents because he's HYDRA's brainwashed killing machine and they were after the super soldier serum that your dad was taking somewhere." Peter rushed out, feeling very relieved after he said it. Even though it may have potentially ruined the timeline, hurting his father figure, albeit being younger, was something he never wanted to do—unlike some people.

Young Tony stood in shock, but then slowly slunk down to the floor. He couldn't believe what he just heard. Howard didn't kill his mom, the Winter Soldier did. Suddenly, his vision went foggy and his chest felt heavy, like he couldn't breathe. He was trapped in a vicious cycle where he couldn't breathe, couldn't move, couldn't see.

"Younger dad Tony?" Peter asked as he saw the rapid rising and falling of the male's chest. He heard the man's heart beat rise to a pace it shouldn't be at and he cursed, dropping down beside the man and attempted to help. "Hey Tony, it's okay. You're in the lab, it's February 2, 1996 and you're gonna be okay."

Peter repeated himself until young Tony's breathing slowed down and the older male was blinking up at him blearily.

"Peter?" He asked.

"Yeah?" Peter responded.

"Thank you for telling me, I know it was a risk because of the timeline messing up, but still thank you." Young Tony said, voice cracking. Peter wanted to regret telling this Tony anything, but couldn't bring himself to, even if future Tony would have a conniption. 

Speaking of future Tony—

A golden spark appeared in a corner, before multiple golden sparks started to form a circular barrier. Young Tony yelped in shock while Peter, recognizing the portal forming in front of them, smiled brightly. 

"What's happening?" Young Tony asked, a tremor in his voice. Peter smiled gently at him.

"I'm going home." Is all the younger male said, before a body started to come through the portal. Then Peter saw the worried face of his Tony, his dad and all he could feel was glee. He rushed toward the man's open arms and squeezed him, being mindful of his super strength.

"But-" The protests died on young Tony's lips when he took in who Peter rushed. Seeing your future self had that effect on people.

"Hey, don't worry," His future counterpart winked. "You'll meet him in the future, but right now, this young man is grounded."

"But dad!" 

"Don't but me, mister, you had me worried and then I come to find out-" The rest of the conversation was cut out as the two step into the portal and back into their timeline.

All young Tony could do was wait.


	2. ok...so

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so this is a snippet of the next part in the series basically from young tony's pov

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oops my finger slipped and wrote this
> 
> also thanks for commenting and leaving kudos,,, i was going to reply to some of the comments, but i figured that i would end up actually giving away what i was writing about next so i had to tell myself to _stop_

That...that was a lot to unpack. 

First of all, he had his very own son who was not his son??? Jarvis would be proud, if he were still alive. Second of all, his parents were _murdered_. He had just gotten over his mom's death, only to be smacked in the face with this?? It made him wonder who the fuck knew and who assisted with the cover-up because they were going to jail! Lastly, old him still had it going on, but old him's statement made him think—when exactly was he going to meet Peter? 

Old him had to be in his late forties, early fifties right? So Peter had to be like seventeen and this is not helping at all. There was a giant gap with a whole lot of information missing and old him _did_ say they'd meet eventually, but when? When Peter was a baby? A toddler? A child? A pre-teen? A teen?? He didn't want to wait to meet Peter when he was basically all grown up, plus old him also knew that his younger self was an impatient bastard. 

So based on that information Peter had to be born in the 2000s...which was only four years away. He could wait that long, right? 

_Two hours later_

He could not wait that long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ha ha ha so i'm not going to um ruin the series by telling y'all what it's about, but feel free to infer and comment your own expectations ;))
> 
> i said pretend peter doesn't ruin the timeline bc _technically_ he doesn't..but semantics

**Author's Note:**

> who wants to bet that young tony kept track of any and all peter parker's after that incident and found out that his kid was a vigilante & made jarvis & friday state the date and location every time he had a panic attack or woken up bc of peter
> 
> maybe pt 2 w tony's pov ??? who knows
> 
> also pls tell me what u think of this fic and leave a kudo,,, thank u


End file.
